


Why Would I Be With You Christmas Special

by TheLizardWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLizardWriter/pseuds/TheLizardWriter
Summary: Silver goes to Gold's house for Christmas, and experiences what he'd always heard Christmas was. (This is set in the same universe as my other PMS fic, Why Would I Be With You?)





	Why Would I Be With You Christmas Special

“Merry Christmas, Silv!” Gold called out as he opened the door for Silver. It had become rather normal for Silver to sneak over to his house on any days that he wished to escape his own. 

Silver sighed, stepping into the house quietly. He knew that this day was a rather large holiday for most families, so he felt bad intruding upon it. What with the incoming blizzard though, he couldn’t very well spend the day outside. He had long since learned not to be home on Christmas day though. It tended to get rather… complicated.

“Merry Christmas, idiot,” Silver replied quietly. He wasn’t used to his house being decorated for Christmas, and although he knew just what it was supposed to look like, he was still in awe of the intricately decorated tree that was standing in the corner of Gold’s living room. It looked as if hours had been dedicated to hanging hundreds of ornaments from its branches. What was even more impressive to Silver was the pile of presents underneath the tree. Silver wasn’t sure of how many presents the average Christmas presented, but the pile of presents that rested under the tree for a household of only two seemed rather extravagant.

Gold must have noticed Silver’s eyes lingering on it, because he sheepishly said, “Parents are divorced, so my dad tries to send me a ton of stuff to make me love him. I’m the only grandchild for both sets of grandparents, so they send me a lot too. Plus not all of it is for me, y’know? My grandparents on my mom’s side send her presents too, and I spend whatever I have leftover on her for Christmas.” 

“Sounds like a nice holiday,” Silver said, grinning despite the fact that if asked previously, he would have stated that Christmas was a holiday that was based entirely on spending money in order to prove to others that you cared about them. 

“I’m guessing you don’t do Christmas at home?” Gold asked, not quite speaking at regular volume for him. He always got like that when he was faced with the reality of how Silver was raised. 

“Never have,” Silver replied, flopping down onto Gold’s house. It wasn’t just the tree that made the house feel festive. There were festive garlands hung up along the ceiling, snowflakes decorating the wall, and a small nativity scene on the counter. 

“Well, lucky for you, you have a great best friend,” Gold said, grinning. He walked over to the tree and began scanning the mountain of presents underneath.

“What are you talking about?” Silver asked, suddenly starting to feel rather nervous about the whole ‘interrupting a family holiday’ thing. 

“Well, you can’t open it yet because mum isn’t awake, but I got you this!” Gold held out a gift wrapped rather shoddily compared to the rest. The wrapping paper seemed sort of crammed at the ends, and the ribbon that was wrapped around it was rather lopsided, but to Silver it seemed perfect. No one had ever gone through the trouble of actually getting him a Christmas present and wrapping it up before. So, seeing the little tag on it labeled, “Silv-Bro,” made his heart skip a beat slightly.

“Y-you didn’t have to,” Silver said, worrying that Gold would be upset that he hadn’t thought to get him a gift as well. After all, he was interrupting the holiday, so why shouldn’t he have brought a gift?

“Yes I did,” Gold said, “I figured you wouldn’t have much of a Christmas at home, so I thought, hey, after Silver walks over here in the cold, he’ll need something to warm him up.” 

Silver smiled at that. It did, indeed, warm him up inside to know that Gold cared enough to get him something. He made up his mind that, the instant he could afford it, he’d have to get Gold a present in return. “Thank you…”

“No need to thank me, bro. Just help me make breakfast and we’re even.” Silver wouldn’t accept that as even, but he nodded anyways. He got up and walked over to the kitchen, knowing that he wouldn't be of too much help. He never really had a knack for cooking. 

“So, you came over here pretty early,” Gold said. Silver knew that he was just worrying over whether or not something had already happened at Silver’s house. Silver hadn’t really told him too much of how bad his house was, but Gold had his suspicions. Even after Silver stopped getting in so many fights, he still ended up hurt. 

“Christmas isn’t a good day at home,” Silver mumbled, not really meeting Gold’s eyes. He knew that Gold didn’t know that Christmas was also the day after his birthday. It wasn’t really the fact that he was hiding it from Gold, but it had never come up in conversation before. Seeing as Gold had never asked, Silver never really felt the need to tell him. 

“I didn’t think any day was a good day at your place,” Gold said, attempting a grin, but not really carrying through with it. “At least every day is a good day here, right?”

“It’s nice here, yeah,” Silver said, not really focusing too much on the conversation. He felt bad, but he couldn’t help it. All his mind wanted to focus on were the Christmases of the past, in which he ended up much more hurt than any other day of the year. It was his fault though. It was all his fault. 

“Silv, what’s up,” Gold said, reaching over to poke Silver’s face, but Silver immediately flinched away. He didn’t really know what to say. He knew that Gold would know that something more than normal was wrong. Silver had, after all, grown rather accustomed to Gold poking him. It was how Gold showed him that he cared without really touching him too much. He just couldn’t stand any touch. Not on this day. 

“Silv, you know that you can trust me, right?” Gold didn’t move closer to Silver, but Silver almost wished that he would. He wanted to feel cared about, not worthless. Just for once.

“It’s okay,” Silver replied, eyes glued to the floor. 

“Silver,” Gold, instead of touching Silver, crouched down so he was in his line of sight, “Bros can tell bros anything. So why are you so on edge today?”

“Dad hates Christmas,” Silver mumbled, trying to avert his eyes from the crouching amber eyed boy, but not really able to bring himself to. He wanted to wrap his arms around Gold and just feel safe. He wouldn’t though. He wasn’t sure if he could truly handle being that close to the boy he was so used to being around. 

Gold just sort of sat there, as if he hadn’t a clue what to say. As he stared at Silver though, Silver felt sort of compelled to speak more, to give Gold at least a clue of why Christmas was the worst time of year for him. “My mom died on Christmas, and it was my fault. Dad doesn’t like Christmas because of it.”

“Silv…” Gold stood up, and sort of stepped closer to Silver. Silver instinctively took a step back when Gold stepped towards him, but he wished he hadn’t. He wanted to be close enough to Gold to feel the heat radiating off of him. He wanted to step into Gold’s arms and feel them wrap around him. He wanted the love he always saw when he came to Gold’s house. 

“It’s whatever,” Silver mumbled, averting his eyes.

“Silv, Christmas is supposed to be a time where families get together and show each other they care. Telling you it was your fault your mum died isn’t how Christmas is supposed to go.” Gold’s voice was quiet, almost calming to Silver.

“It was my fault though,” Silver replied, turning around and fumbling with the cabinets until he found the pans. He pulled one out, determined to change the subject to a more… festive topic.

“Silv, no matter what he says, it’s not your fault,” Gold said, placing a hand not on Silver’s wrist, but on the pan that Silver was holding. It stopped Silver’s movement, but Silver wished that Gold had actually made the move to grab his wrist. No matter how much Silver’s instincts would have protested, Silver wanted to feel the warmth of Gold on his arm. 

“She died shortly after giving birth to me,” Silver quietly said. His voice was barely loud enough for Gold to hear, but Silver was certain that he did hear. “If I didn’t exist, she’d still be alive.”

“Silv…” Gold took that step closer to Silver again, but this time, Silver didn’t take a step back. They were only a few feet apart, and that was how Silver wanted it. His chest felt like it was about to explode, and he knew that the moment Gold were to touch him in any comforting way, he probably wouldn’t be able to hold back his tears, but he was okay with that. He was comfortable with his impending doom because it meant he got to be closer to Gold. Anything was okay to be close to Gold, right? Silver had given up on pushing all those thoughts away. After all, Blue said it was normal to want to be closer to your friends. 

“Silver,” Gold mumbled his name again, this time reaching out and gently placing it on the side of his arm. Silver flinched, but didn’t move away. He wanted Gold to move in and embrace him, but the one person Silver would want that from more than anyone else just stood there, rubbing his hand up and down on Silver’s arm. “Don’t listen to all of the shit he tells you. From the little bits and pieces you’ve told me, he’s evil. It’s not your fault that she’s dead any more than it’s my fault that she’s dead. Things happen, and most people get on with their lives and move on. He seems like, instead of continuing to live on, he decided to stop both of your lives at that moment. Don’t let your life be stopped at that moment Silv.” Gold patted his arm again.

“Thanks…” Silver fumbled around again, trying to put the pan on the stove. He needed something to do with his hands. Gold helped him out, and pretty soon they had eggs and sausage sizzling on the stove.

“Y’know, we haven’t had a white Christmas in a while,” Gold said. Silver could tell that he was still on edge and attempting to act casual, however. 

“It snows every year,” Silver replied, not really knowing why the whole ‘snow on Christmas’ thing was a big deal.

“Not on Christmas. The last time it snowed before January was when I was twelve, Silv,” Gold pulled the eggs off the stove, throwing them all on one big plate. He soon did the same with the sausage.

“You’re seventeen now, so so what? It’s just a date.” Silver looked outside at the clouds accumulating. He could remember the last time it snowed on Christmas, because that year he was stuck trying to find somewhere to take refuge from the cold. The Walmart a few miles down the road from his house ended up being rather nice for that. No one notices a lobster haired little kid wandering around for hours on end on Christmas, after all. They stopped opening on Christmas a few years back though, so he ended up stuck outside most years.

“It just has that special something. You’ll feel it today. You get to sit in the living room, warm in front of the space heater. There are gifts, food, and family. Outside it’s fierce and cold, but inside you have everything you need, so you don’t dare go outside,” Gold grinned as he described it to Silver. It  _ did _ sound nice, but Silver knew that this day would be the only day that he’d be able to experience it.

“Sounds nice,” Silver mumbled. They walked out into the living room, where Silver was still captivated by the lights and decorations. There were so many different kinds of wrapping paper on gifts under the tree and paired with the multitudes of colored and white lights, Gold’s living room looked like a scene from a Christmas special. 

Soon enough, the duo were, instead of lingering on the bad parts of life, were laughing as talking as they watched Gold’s favorite Christmas movie on TV. Silver, of course, thought it was stupid, but he watched and laughed alongside Gold anyways. By the time Gold’s mom finally came downstairs, Silver and Gold were laughing so much that they didn’t even notice.When she cleared her throat, smiling all the same, Gold managed to force out, in between wheezing laughs, “M-Mom, we m-made breakfast,” before dissolving completely again.

“Good morning Silver,” she said, patting him gently on the shoulder as she walked behind the couch. He tried his hardest not to flinch away, and surprisingly, it was becoming easier and easier for him. “Thank you for breaking breakfast kids.” She always smiled so gently at Silver, instead of questioning why he was always over, like Blue’s mom did. Blue’s mom was sweet, but she always seemed to want a reason for Silver’s visits. At Gold’s house, Silver always just felt immediately… at home. A feeling he couldn’t even feel at home.

“Mom,” Gold finally managed to stop his laughs over the song that was playing on the Christmas special about a reindeer. “Can we open presents now?” He eyed the little box that was wrapped badly compared to the rest and then, before his mother even had a chance to answer, added on, “Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee.” 

“Just let me get some breakfast first, then you can tear into them. Don’t worry Silver, dear, I got you something too, because I figured you’d be over here.” She walked into the kitchen, leaving Silver with a face to match his hair. He hadn’t even thought about getting them anything, but he still barged in on their holiday. Now he was indebted by two presents…

Gold patiently (read: restlessly) waited while his mom finished her food, then he practically rushed her and Silver into the living room. He picked up a present of hers, handed it to her, immediately turning back to the tree to grab the lumpy gift with Silver’s name on it. He handed it to Silver, who just sort of stared at it sitting on his lap until Gold said, “Well, mom, you can go first.” 

Gold’s mom carefully tore away at the paper on the gift her son had gotten her. She smiled brightly at the shirt that was within, saying, “Aww, Gold I didn’t think you paid attention when we go clothes shopping together.” Gold scratched the back of his head a little, his eyes darting to Silver as he just sort of shrugged instead of really answering her statement.

“Glad you like it, mom,” he said, walking over and hugging her. He picked up a present wrapped in bright, glittery, gold wrapping paper and said, “I’ll open whatever dad got me, since it’s bound to not be that interesting.” Silver was almost surprised at Gold’s bitter tone, but then again, he himself would be more than that bitter if  _ his _ dad had bothered getting him a present, so he let it go. Gold ripped into the paper much quicker than his mom had, pulling out a box that contained a mug labeled “Number One Son.” 

“Woop-de-dee-doo,” Gold said, entirely unenthusiastically. His face immediately brightened up as he turned towards Silver, however. “Open yours!” He practically yelled at the redheaded boy, who was staring at the gift in his lap, wondering if he was supposed to tear into it like Gold or be gentle like Gold’s mom. He ended up, after Gold stared at him with those impatient eyes, settling for a median between the two. He tore it open, careful not to rip the paper where his name was written, and was met with a box that had more tape on it than box.

Gold’s mom sighed, said, “Gold, what did I tell you about the tape on the boxes? Silver, just wait a second, I’ll go get a pocket knife for you.” As she walked off, Silver couldn’t help but smile at her mutterings of, “Never learns.” In her brief absence, Gold managed a short rant about needing the amount of tape that was used to keep the box secured, and in his distraction, Silver managed to tear off the piece of animal print wrapping paper that had his name scribbled on it. He tucked it in his pocket, hoping that Gold didn’t notice. Judging by the lack of comment on it by the time that Gold’s mom returned, he hadn’t noticed. 

Gold’s mom handed Silver the pocket knife and said, “Be careful, okay dear?” Silver nodded, his face nearly broken in half by his smile. He slowly cut away at the tape on the box, which, as soon as it was relieved of pressure against what was inside, nearly flung itself open. Gold had stuffed the box so much that his amount of tape  _ was _ necessary. The first thing Silver saw when he opened it was a mass of fuzzy gray fabric. When he reached into the box and pulled on it, it ended up being a stuffed opossum. 

Silver must have been looking at it weird because Gold immediately chimed in, “Uhhh, if you don’t like it I can return it. There’s something else in there too, it’s just that when I was shopping I saw that guy and thought hey, his angry little opossum face reminds me of Silver, and I figured that you’d never really had a stuffed animal before, so I thought he might make a good friend for you.” Gold’s words shot out quickly, as if he couldn’t get them out fast enough. Silver felt his face heating up. Had he not reacted properly?

“I-I,” he tried to voice just how much it meant to him, especially with Gold’s explanation, but he couldn’t really get it out too well. “It’s n-nice.” Gold would hopefully be able to tell that he wasn’t lying by the fact that he couldn’t stop smiling, but then again, Gold was sort of an idiot, so he might not really put two and two together… “I love it,” Silver blurted out, rather mortified by his outburst. What if Gold took it the wrong way? 

“I thought you would!” Gold said, pretending as if he hadn’t freaked out only a moment previously. Silver sighed, glad that his social ineptness seemed to go right over Gold’s head. “Take out the next part!” Gold said, pointing to the box. Silver, who had been playing with the little opossum’s feet, reluctantly let go of them to reach back into the box. He pulled out a strange, rectangular electronic device and a baggy of black game cartridges.

“It’s my old handheld,” Gold said, “I figured we could play games on it together and you could play on it at home if you’re having a hard time, y’know?” Silver nodded, opening up the silver gaming device. It had two screens and a variety of buttons, but he felt like he’d be able to figure it out fairly easily… Or at least, marginally well… He hadn’t really improved at all on the console games that Gold kept trying to get him to play.

“Thanks, Gold,” Silver said, holding out his hand for their customary bro high-five. Gold graciously accepted the gesture.

“M’glad you like them,” Gold said, smiling as Silver went back to playing with the opossum’s legs. It was almost cute, he thought, and he didn’t even try to not think it. Gold’s mom opened another present, which she was just as happy about, and Gold opened a couple more from his dad, which he practically threw into the corner, saying that his dad was a nice guy but was never really a part of his life. After they opened a few presents, Gold’s mom told Gold to get her present for Silver out from under the tree. 

Upon being presented with a large box, wrapped in snowman wrapping paper with a silver bow around it, Silver didn’t quite know what to say. He opened it carefully, pushing the bow with the nametag to the side. When he opened the cardboard box under the wrapping paper (He didn’t need the pocket knife for this one), he was met with a box full of snacks, food items, and drinks. Gold’s mom beamed at his shocked face and said, “You always seem like you don’t get enough to eat at home, so I figured you could use it. We’ll always give you anything you need too, so don’t be scared to ask to take leftovers home when you leave, dear.” Silver couldn’t give her enough thanks as he stared into the box of food that was all  _ his _ . 

Even though he had nothing else to open as Gold and Gold’s mom dug into their presents, Silver was more than content. He didn’t really notice, but he was hugging his stuffed animal by the end of the day, and he didn’t really want to put it down when it was time for them to eat Christmas dinner. 

Overall, Silver learned, Christmas was a rather wonderful day, despite all of the shit his father had given him in the past about his mother. After spending his Christmas with a family who actually cared about him, Silver couldn’t wait for the next one. 

 


End file.
